Listening for you (J2)
by KiseJyojia
Summary: When Jared gets hurt and falls unconscious, Jensen is devastated. Can the sound of his voice bring him back? Jensen x Jared. Fluff.


**Hello everyone! This is a story I've been working on for ages. I seem to have weakness for cheesy romantic stories when it comes to my otp, Jared and Jensen. So if you want some adorable fluff, read on... ;)**

**Jensen POV**  
>It was a windy night. The leaves that littered the ground danced in the moonlight as gusts of air blew them around the feet of the camera crew. i picked up a leaf and let it fall to the ground. I sighed. Where was Jared? I hoped he would get here soon. The cameras had long ago been set up, everyone's last minute makeup touches were done, the crew were in place.<p>

Then just as the director was starting to glance at his watch and look pointedly at me, as if I could control Jared, despite him showing many times that he could be controlled by no-one, he showed up. Panting and breathing mist in the chilly air, my tall co-actor stopped jogging and strode over to me. He stopped to catch his breath, then pushed back his beanie and tucked his long hair behind his ears to show sparkling mischievous eyes that winked at me.

After a quick apology to the crew, accompanied by an excuse that wasn't quite plausible, Jared turned to me and whispered "Wait till Misha goes to his trailer tonight." I laughed aloud. Poor Misha. Sometimes I feel sorry for the guy. Not that I'm going to stop, or tell Jared not to prank him. It's too fun. Anyways, it's not that we don't like Misha. Jared and I really like Misha. It's because we like him that we do that. At the same time, I'm glad its not me. Not that Jared would ever prank me. He told me that himself. And it's true. I've pulled pranks on him, but in all the years, Jared has never pranked me.

Jared was looking at me anxiously so I grinned and whispered "Can't wait". Jared smiled proudly and i had an image of a puppy seeking approval. I wanted to hug him, ruffle his hair, tell him to stop being so damn adorable. But I controlled myself. Don't be unprofessional, Jensen. We are at work at the moment. But all the same I couldn't keep a smile from coming to my lips.

_…I don't know why I love you, I just know I can't stop thinking of you…_

The song was stuck in my mind and I reflected on how true it was. I couldn't stop thinking about Jared. Not in a "focusing on the scene and my co-worker" kind of way. In a "wow, his hair is so amazing I'm admiring every strand" kind of way. In a "his body is so gorgeous, I can't keep my eyes off it" kind of way. In a "his dimples when he laughs are so cute it makes me want to smile too" kind of way.

_… oh wait, its 'cause you make me smile… you always make me smile…_

And from the sidelong glances Jared was giving me, he was thinking along similar lines, and that thought made me feel all happy and tingly inside.  
>"Okay Cut!" It's a wrap! Good work everyone, see you tomorrow, 7am sharp!"<br>I sighed in relief. It had been a long day. I turned around with a smile to Jared but it was soon wiped from my face.  
>"Jen, what's wrong?" anxiety clouded Jared's beautiful features and he took a step towards me.<br>I yelled "Jared watch out!" as I started sprinting towards him. Jared frowned and glanced behind him, his eyes widening in shock. He started moving away but it was too late. A heavy metal pole was falling down onto Jared, gathering speed and strength. I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth as I sprinted faster and faster. But then I heard the thud.  
>I opened my eyes and my heart started beating fast as I saw his lifeless form lying on the ground. Ba-bum. I was at his side. Ba-bum. I had pushed the pole off him. Ba-bum. He was in my arms. Ba-bum. My face was wet. All of a sudden I was sobbing. Crying like Dean cried for Sam, only this time I wasn't acting, I was crying for the one I loved so much.<p>

**_Jared POV_**

_I was falling. Down and down into the depths of... where? Where was I? I was losing consciousness, losing sight, losing hearing. Then just before it went totally silent I heard a name. "Jared…" the voice called. Jared. That was my name. And the voice belonged to Jensen. Jensen… the word was sweet, and I said it again to the empty air to hear its gentle sound. Jensen… memories came flooding back. I grasped hold of them in the hope they would keep me from falling._

_I saw a room, a young man with a messy brown fringe falling in his eyes. Me. He was standing alone awkwardly, as if he didn't know what was going on. He looked up hopefully as the door opened and another man stepped in. Jensen. I saw my younger self smile at him and introduce myself. He introduced himself and I remembered thinking, "so this is my co-star… he is way too attractive to play my brother!" I laughed aloud but felt the same feeling of excitement at the thought I would be spending my time with this man that I had felt so many years ago._

_I reached for another memory and found myself acting the first emotional brotherly scene with Jensen. I saw myself staring into those gorgeous green eyes of his, finding it so easy to act the scene because it was so easy to imagine him as my brother. So easy to imagine he was this special person in my life. I slipped into another memory of me fooling around off camera and making Jensen laugh. I re-felt the pride of being to evoke this emotion in this amazing man, and my subconscious vow to make Jensen laugh as much as I could. I drifted through all these memories, of feeling so lucky to have this role of Jen's brother, of planning pranks and jokes designed to impress him, of all the good times we shared together. And just before I lost consciousness altogether I realised somewhere along the line that I stopped just wanting to be his good friend and co-worker. I wanted to be as important to him as he was to me. And he was everything to me._

**Jensen POV**  
>I was full of self-guilt. I kept blaming myself for Jared's injury. You should have given him a clearer warning, you should have ran faster, you should have held tighter… I knew this was ridiculous, that I couldn't have done anything. I knew I wasn't at fault but all the same every time I heard "Jared Padalecki's injury…" or "terrible misfortune" or "his co-worker is devastated", a band around my heart tightened and I felt sick.<p>

Jared had injured himself before but this was different. When we finally got the doctors report we were shocked. We know you can't get hit on the head by a solid metal pole and be fine, but we didn't expect a traumatic brain injury. Somehow Jared's size and attitude made you feel like he could never seriously be injured. He might get a fractured clavicle or a slight concussion but no-one expected him comatose.

Since then everyone was acting strange around me. As if the wrong word would send me to tears. I tried to talk to someone but about it but they just said, "If you need space, Jensen, that's perfectly fine."  
>I looked out to the now empty room and felt like yelling "I don't want space, I don't want room for the guilt in my head! I want you to laugh, be happy, be normal! I want the cheerfulness that was always around back, the excitement and the humour! I want…"<br>I swallowed and felt a tear trickle down my face. "I want you… Jay… Jared… I want you back…"

"Jensen?" I turned to see Misha, his face full of worry and concern. He swallowed. "Do you want to see Jared? The doctor's letting non-family members-"  
>"Yes." I wiped my eyes, trying to hide my tears. "Let's go now."<br>He nodded and turned to start walking.  
>"And Misha?" He glanced back at me. "Thankyou."<br>Misha was silent for a moment then he grinned. "Well, I had to repay you two for the magnificent surprise you gave me when I went to my trailer that night."  
>I grinned. I had completely forgotten about Jared's little prank with all that had happened.<p>

"Seriously though, my hair still reeks of corn chowder!" He whined, feeling his head.  
>I was laughing now, for the first time since Jared's accident. "Oh, Misha…"<p>

Trust Misha to be the one to make me laugh while Jared was gone.

But as we walked through the hospital dread came back, and guilt. Every sterilised, white bed we passed, every solemn, focused doctor we saw brought on a fresh wave of anxiety and regret. We came to the door marked 'Padalecki' and Misha glanced at me.  
>"I'll be outside, let me know when you're done." I nodded. I opened the door and when my eyes adjusted to the dim light my gaze bypassed the television set in the corner, the drawn-back white curtains and the flowers left by Jared's family earlier that day, and went straight to the bed with the familiar 6'5" figure lying motionless, his luscious hair partially covered by a thick white bandage.<p>

I sat in the small uncomfortable chair by the bed and clasped my hands together. Jared's face was deathly pale and had none of it's usual energy and vitality. Instead it was as cold and empty as a deserted house. I swallowed and tried to speak.  
>"Jared…" my mouth went dry. i wanted to make some meaningful speech, some corny monologue, some masterpiece of words to tell Jared how special he was, and how the days without were like an audience with no people, a forest with no trees. But i couldn't. I could only say his name, again and again.<br>"Jared… Jared… Jared…" till i was sobbing again, whispering the name as if kissing the air.  
>"Jared…"<p>

_**Jared POV**  
>"Jared…"<br>I heard it like a whisper on a light breeze, a faint ray of light in the empty dark nothing that was all I had seen for what felt like an eternity. I had forgotten who I was, forgotten who Jensen was. It was just nothing.  
>But now I heard his voice. And I remembered. "Jensen…"<br>The word melted on my tongue, but as it did it summoned up an image of an amazing face with beautiful lips, a handsome jawline and sparkling rapunzel eyes. Jensen.  
>The image faded away like day fades to night. But I knew, as sure as the sun will rise and cast the earth into day once more, that I would keep trying to wake up. Keep trying to climb out of this darkness. I would keep trying to see Jensen again.<em>

**Jensen POV**  
>Days passed. The filming of Supernatural was postponed, as naturally without Jared there could be no Sam. And it felt like there could be no Jensen either. I spent most of my time by Jared's side, sometimes alone, sometimes with Misha or Jared's family, in silence, hoping against hope he would wake up. Be the happy, energetic Jared who would make us laugh. The adorable, cheeky Jared who messed with everyone yet who we loved all the same. Not this emotionless, unmoving Jared who laid on the bed, with almost no difference to being dead.<p>

One day I was sitting with Misha at Jared's bedside. Misha sat in the chair next to me, sometimes looking at Jared, out the window, at me. But in silence. I appreciated that. I was glad when Misha joked around in the day, the only one distracting me from painful thoughts, but when I was with Jared I didn't want distraction.  
>We had been sitting for roughly 20 minutes when i heard a whisper. I glanced at Misha but he just raised his eyebrows questionably and mouthed 'not me'. I frowned and turned back to Jared.<p>

He was still lying still, eyes closed, shallow breathing, clammy skin. But i had heard a mumur. And I watched him, his lips moved as slight as a tremor in a leaf. But it was there. An indiscernible murmur, but i might have been the first fireworks for the feeling it gave me. I felt hope starting to shine in me, seeping through a gap in the layer of shadow which arose from the absence of Jared.  
>"Jared?" I whispered, afraid to speak too loud, afraid to scare away the hope. "Jared? Jay? Are you…?"<br>"Jensen…" Jared muttered softly.  
>My heart leapt. After all this waiting, all this time, Jared was coming back! My Jared…<br>"Jared!" I cried "Jared!"  
>"Jensen…" he mumbled.<br>"Jared!"  
>"Jensen…"<br>"MISHA!" Misha interjected playfully, a little grin on his face.

I looked at him. I had completely forgotten he was there. I must have looked annoyed, or distressed, because he quickly assumed a sympathetic expression and left the room.  
>I sighed and turned back to Jared. But he wasn't speaking. No, this couldn't happen. I would not let him fall back unconscious. I clasped his left hand in mine and ran the other through his soft hair that felt like fine silk.<p>

"Jared?" I whispered. Suddenly I felt a squeeze. I gazed amazedly at Jared's large hand in mine. I squeezed his hand back, softly, like every move I made was precious and delicate. His eyelashes fluttered and I held my breath, hoping with all heart he was waking up. And then I was staring into those eyes, those hazel eyes flecked with green and grey. Those beautiful ever-changing eyes that always sparkled with laughter and playfulness. And the tears welling up in my own eyes ran down my face, but they were tears of joy.  
>"Jared!" I smiled, and it seemed like all the love in the world was captured in the smile he gave me back.<br>"Jensen."

And I hugged him tight, laughing and crying at the same time, the rainbow of emotions which had been building up finally let out. And Jared smiled through his own tears and embraced me back. We didn't need to say anything more, to tell each other how much we had missed them, how much we were glad to hear each other's voices, and how much we were glad to be together again. We only had to look into each other's eyes and we would all our own feelings reflected there.  
>Soon I would go tell Misha and the others the good news, I thought to myself as I snuggled closer on Jared's warm chest. But for now I was so so very happy to be listening to his breathing, feeling his heartbeat under my cheek and knowing that everything was perfect now. I had Jared back.<p> 


End file.
